List of current child actors from the United States
This is a list of child actors from the United States. These actors are aged 17 and under. When they turn 18, they become adults and are no longer listed as child actors but will be moved to the list of former child actors from the United States. A *'Isabella Acres' (born 2001) **''Monk'' (2007) **''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) **''The Mentalist'' (2008) **''Hannah Montana'' (2008) **''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) **''Phineas and Ferb'' (2009) **''Better Off Ted'' (2009) * CJ Adams (born 2000) **''Dan in Real Life'' (2006) **''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' (2012) **''Against the Wild'' (2013) **''Godzilla'' (2014) *'Tucker Albrizzi' (born 2000) **''Big Time Rush'' (2009–13) **''Zeke and Luther'' (2010) **''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010-2011) *'Zackary Arthur' (born 2007) **''Transparent'' (2014) **''The 5th Wave'' (2016) B *'Preston Bailey' (born 2000) **''Strong Medicine'' (2005) **''Alpha Mom'' (2006) **''Criminal Minds'' (2006) **''Dexter'' (2007–09) **''How I Met Your Mother'' (2007) **''Numb3rs'' (2007) **''Seven Year'' (2008) **''Nothing But the Truth'' (2008) **''Amusement'' (2008) **''Children of the Corn'' (2009) **''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia: A Very Sunny Christmas'' (2008) **''The Crazies'' (2010) **''Cold Case'' (2010) **''Adalyn'' (2010) **''Eagleheart'' (2010) *'Samantha Bailey' (born 2001) **''The Chelsea Handler Show'' (2006) **''NCIS'' (2007) **''The Hottie and the Nottie'' (2008) **''Criminal Minds'' (2008) **''Pushing Daisies'' (2008) **''The Young and the Restless'' (2009-2012) **''Ghost Whisperer'' (2010) **''Weeds'' (2010) **''Mad Love'' (2011) *'Gabriel Bateman' (birth year unknown) **''Stalker'' (2014–15) **''Lights Out'' (2016) *'Talitha Bateman' (2002) **''Hart of Dixie'' (2015) **''The 5th Wave'' (2016) *'Maggie Batson' (born 2003) **''Killing Winston Jones'' (2013) *'Paris Berelc' (1998) **''Mighty Med'' (2013–15) **''Invisible Sister'' (2015) *'Camren Bicondova' (born 1999) **''Battlefield America'' (2012) **''Gotham'' (2014) * Samuel Black (born 2006) * Thomas Black (born 2008) *'Rowan Blanchard' (born 2001) **''Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World'' (2011) **''Girl Meets World'' (2014–present) **''Invisible Sister'' (2015) *'Cameron Boyce' (born 1999) **''Mirrors'' (2008) **''Eagle Eye'' (2008) **''Grown Ups'' (2010) **''Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer'' (2011) **''Jessie'' (2011–15) **''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (2012–present) *'Barry Boyce' (born 2017) *'Tina Boyce' (born 2024) *'Karan Brar' (born 1999) **''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) **''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) **''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) **''Jessie'' (2011–15) **''Bunk'd'' (2015–present) *'Kyle Harrison Breitkopf' (born 2005) **''Parental Guidance'' (2012) *'Skylan Brooks' (born 1999) **''The Inevitable Defeat of Mister & Pete'' (2013) *'Jackson Brundage' (born 2001) **''Lime Salted Love'' (2006) **''One Tree Hill'' (2008–present) *'Hayden Byerly' (born 2000) **''11/11/11'' (2011) **''Parenthood'' (2012–present) **''The Fosters'' (2013–present) *'Darcy Rose Byrnes' (born 1998) **''The Young and the Restless'' (2003–present) **''Without a Trace'' (2005) C *'Chandler Canterbury' (born 1998) **''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) **''Balls Out: Gary the Tennis Coach'' (2009) **''Powder Blue'' (2009) **''Knowing'' (2009) **''After.Life'' (2009) **''Repo Men'' (2010) *'Francesca Capaldi' (born 2004) **''Dog with a Blog'' (2012–15) ....the peanuts movie (2015) *'Caitlin Carmichael' (born 2004) **''In the Motherhood'' (2008) .... the dog who saved the holidays .... Wiener dog national .... A country Christmas .... 300 rise of an empire .... (wiener dog internationals) (2015) *'Sabrina Carpenter' (born 1999) **''Horns'' (2013) **''Girl Meets World'' (2014–present) *'Kyle Catlett' **''The Young and Prodigious T.S. Spivet'' (2013) **''Poltergeist'' (2015) *'Max Charles' (born 2003) **''November Christmas'' (2010) **''The Three Stooges'' (2012) **''Least Among Saints'' (2012) **''The Neighbors'' (2012-2014) **''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) **''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) (voice) **''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) **''American Sniper'' (2015) *'Karley Scott Collins' (born 1999) **''The Hottie and the Nottie'' (2008) **''Pulse 2: Afterlife'' (2008) **''Pulse 3: Invasion'' (2008) **''Amusement'' (2008) **''The Collector'' (2009) **''Amish Grace'' (2010) **''Letters to God'' (2010) **''Open Season 3'' (2011) **''Once Upon a Time'' (2012) *'Mason Cook' (born 2000) **''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) *'Noah Cyrus' (born 2000) **''Doc'' (2003–04) **''Hannah Montana'' (2006-2010) **''Mostly Ghostly'' (2008) **''Ponyo'' (2009) D *'Madison De La Garza' (born 2001) **''Desperate Housewives'' (2008–12) **''Sonny with a Chance'' (2009) **''Princess Protection Program'' (2009) *'Ethan Dizon' (born 2002) ** The Inevitable Defeat of Mister & Pete (2013) E *'Jackie Evancho' (born 2000) **''The Company You Keep'' (2012) F *'Elle Fanning' (born 1998) **''I Am Sam'' (2001) **''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) **''The Door in the Floor'' (2004) **''Because of Winn-Dixie'' (2005) **''Babel'' (2006) **''The Nines'' (2007) **''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) **''Phoebe in Wonderland'' (2008) **''Somewhere'' (2010) **''Super 8'' (2011) **''Twixt'' (2011) **''We Bought a Zoo'' (2011) **''Ginger & Rosa'' (2011) **''Maleficent'' (2014) *'Oakes Fegley' (birth year unknown) **''Fort Bliss'' (2014) **''Boardwalk Empire'' (2014) **''Pete's Dragon'' (2016) *'Beanie Feldstein' (born 2000) **''Orange Is the New Black'' (2015) **''Neighbors 2'' (2016) *'Benjamin Flores, Jr.' (born 2002) **''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) **''The Haunted Hathaways'' (2013) **Game Shakers *'Alina Foley' (born 2003) **''In the Motherhood'' (2007) **''Days of Our Lives'' (2008) **''Outnumbered'' (2009) **''The League'' (2009–present) **''The Spy Next Door'' (2010) *'Mackenzie Foy' (born 2000) **''Strong Medicine'' (2004) **''Charmed'' (2006) **'''Til Death'' (2009) **''FlashForward'' (2010) **''Hawaii Five-0'' (2010) **''R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' (2012) **''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1'' (2011) **''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2'' (2012) **''The Conjuring'' (2013) **''Wish You Well'' (2013) **''Plastic Jesus'' (2013) .... interstellar (2014) G *'Pierce Gagnon' (born 2005) **''One Tree Hill'' (2012) (Recurring) **''Looper'' (2012) **''Extant'' (2014–present) **''Merry Friggin' Christmas'' (2014) **''Rio 2'' (2014) (voice) **''Wish I Was Here'' (2014) **''Tomorrowland'' (2015) *'Spencer Lacey Ganus' (born 1999) **''Ant Bully'' (2006) (voice) **''Happy Feet'' (2006) (voice) **''Frozen'' (2013) (voice) *'Jared S. Gilmore' (born 2000) **''Mad Men'' (2007–present) **''Once Upon a Time'' (2011–present) *'Zachary Gordon' (born 1998) **''Desperate Housewives'' (2007) **''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' (2007) **''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010-) *'Nolan Gould' (born 1998) **''Space Buddies'' (2009) **''Modern Family'' (2009–present) *'Mckenna Grace' (born 2006) **''Crash & Bernstein'' (2012–14) .... goodbye world (2013) **''The Young and the Restless'' (2013–15) .... (( Russell madness)) .... Independence day resurgence (2016) .... amityville awakening (2017) H *'Nikki Hahn' (born 2002) **''The Jimmy Kimmel Show'' (2011) **''The Fosters'' **''Pretty Little Liars'' *'G. Hannelius' (born 1998) **''Leo Little's Big Show'' (2009) **''Sonny with a Chance'' (2009) **''Den Brother'' (2010) **''Good Luck Charlie'' (2011) **''Spooky Buddies'' (2011) **''Dog With a Blog'' (2012–15) **''Treasure Buddies'' (2012) *'Jonathan Morgan Heit' (born 2000) **''Close to Home'' (2006) **''General Hospital'' (2006) **''ER'' (2007) **''The Showbiz Show with David Spade'' (2007) **''Bedtime Stories'' (2008) **''Monk'' (2009) **''How I Met Your Mother'' (2009) **''Santa Buddies'' (2009) (voice) **''Valentine's Day'' (2010) **''Date Night'' (2010) J *'Leeah D. Jackson' (born 1998) **''Back to You'' (2007–present) **''Skai Jackson' (2002) *'Sterling Jerins' *'Frankie Jonas' (born 2000) **Jonas L.A.'' (2009-2010) **''Ponyo'' (2009) **''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam'' (2010) K *'Joey King' (born 1999) **''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (2006) **''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2008) **''Medium'' (2008) **''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) **''Quarantine'' (2008) **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) **''Ramona and Beezus'' (2010) **''Ghost Whisperer'' (2010) **''Crazy, Stupid, Love'' (2011) **''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) *'Aramis Knight' (born 1999) **''Rendition'' (2007) **''Crossing Over'' (2009) **''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) **''Ender's Game (2013)'' *'Maxim Knight' (born 1999) **''Falling Skies'' (2011–present) L *'Judah Lewis' (birth year unknown) **''Deliverance Creek'' (2014) **''CSI: Cyber (2015)'' *'Morgan Lily' (born 2000) **''Henry Poole is Here'' (2008) **''He's Just Not That Into You'' (2009) **''2012'' (2009) **''Flipped'' (2010) **''Love's Everlasting Courage'' (2011) **''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) *'Alyvia Alyn Lind' (born 2007) **''Blended'' (2014) **''The Young and the Restless'' (2014) **''Your Right Mind'' (2015) *'Emily Alyn Lind' (born 2002) **''The Secret Life of Bees (2008)'' **''Enter the Void'' (2009) **''The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia'' (2013) **''Dear Dumb Diary'' (2013) *'Peyton List' (born 1998) **''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) **''27 Dresses'' (2008) **''Cashmere Mafia'' (2008) **''Bereavement'' (2010) **''Remember Me'' (2010) **''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) **''Something Borrowed'' (2011) **''Jessie'' (2011–15) *'Emma Rayne Lyle' (born 2003) **''I Don't Know How She Does It'' (2011) **''Return'' (2011) **''House Hunting'' (2011) **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2012) **''Predisposed'' (2012) M *'Gavin MacIntosh' (born 1999) **''The Fosters'' (2013–present) *'Bailee Madison' (born 1999) **''Lonely Hearts'' (2006) **''Bridge to Terabithia'' (2007) **''Phoebe in Wonderland'' (2008) **''Brothers (2009)'' **''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010)'' **''Letters to God (2010)'' **''R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' (2010-2011) **''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2011) **''Just Go With It'' (2011) **''Don't Be Afraid of the Dark'' (2011) **''Once Upon A Time'' (2012) **''Parental Guidance'' (2012) *'Kaitlyn Maher' (born 2004) **''Santa Buddies'' (2009) *'David Mazouz' (born 2001) **''Amish Grace'' (2010) **''Touch'' (2012-2013) **''Sanitarium'' (2013) **''Incarnate'' (2014) **''Gotham'' (2014–present) **''6 Miranda Drive'' (2014) *'China Anne McClain' (born 1998) **''Daddy's Little Girls'' (2007) **''A.N.T. Farm'' (2011–14) **''Jonas L.A.'' (2010) **''Hurricane Season'' (2010) **''Tyler Perry's House of Payne'' (2006-2011) **''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2011) N *'Ryan Newman' (born 1998) **''Zoom (2006)'' **''Monster House'' (2006) **''Hannah Montana'' (2007) **''Lower Learning'' (2008) **''Zeke & Luther'' (2009–12) **''See Dad Run'' (2012–present) O *'Raymond Ochoa' (born 2001) **''10 Items or Less'' (2006–09) **''American Family'' (2007) **''Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh'' (2008) **''Einstein Pals'' (2009) **''Lank'' (2009–present) **''House Under Siege'' (2009) **''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) *'Chloe O'Malley' (born 2001) **''Northpole'' (2014) **''The Strain'' (2014–present) P *'Bradley Steven Perry' (born 1998) **''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010–14) **''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' (2011) *'Madison Pettis' (born 1998) **''Jericho'' (2006) **''Hannah Montana'' (2007) **''The 4400'' (2007) **''Cory in the House'' (2007) **''The Game Plan'' (2007) **''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) (voice) **''Seven Pounds'' (2008) **''Life With Boys'' (2011–13) *'Charlie Plummer' (born 1999/2000) **''Granite Flats'' (2013-2015) **''King Jack'' (2015) *'Fátima Ptacek' (born 2000) **''Dora the Explorer'' (2011–present) **''Curfew'' (2012) R *'Terrell Ransom, Jr.' (born 2003) **''Days of Our Lives'' (2008–present) **''Childrens' Hospital'' (2010) **''Courage'' (2010) **''The Chicago 8'' (2011) *'Isabella Rice' (birth year unknown) **''True Blood'' (2014) **''Jem and the Holograms'' (2015) **''Unforgettable'' (2016) *'Chandler Riggs' (born 1999) **''Get Low'' (2009) **''The Walking Dead'' (2010–present) *'Rico Rodriguez II' (born 1998) **''Modern Family'' (2009) **''Good Luck Charlie'' (2011) *'Kylie Rogers' (2004) **''Fathers and Daughters'' (2015) **''The Whispers'' (2015–present) **''Miracles from Heaven'' (2016) S *'Johnny Sequoyah' (born 2002) **''Family Game Night'' (2011) **''Ass Backwards'' (2013) **''Wind Walkers'' (2013) **''I Believe in Unicorns'' (2014) **''Believe'' (2014) **''Among Ravens'' (2014) **''Black Eyed Dog'' (2014) *'Will Shadley' (born 1999) **''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2007) (voice) **''Dirty Sexy Money'' (2007–08) **''Chowder'' (2007–09) (voice) **''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' (2008) (voice) **''The Courageous Heart of Irena Sendler'' (2009) (voice) **''Opposite Day'' (2009) **''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) (voice) **''RoboDoc'' (2009) **''The Spy Next Door'' (2010) **''Ghost Whisperer'' (2010) *'Atticus Shaffer' (born 1998) **''My Name is Earl'' (2009) **''The Unborn'' (2009) **''The Middle'' (2009–present) **''Fish Hooks'' (2010–14) (voice) **''Frankenweenie'' (2012) (voice) *'Willow Shields' (born 2000) **''In Plain Sight'' (2009) **''The Hunger Games'' (2012) **''R.L. Stine's TheHaunting Hour'' (2012) **''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (2013) *'Kiernan Shipka' (born 1999) **''Mad Men'' (2007-2015) *'Jason and Kristopher Simmons' (born 2002) **''Charmed'' (2003-2006) **''Pushing Daisies'' (2008) *'Ty Simpkins' (born 2001) **''War of the Worlds'' (2005) **''Little Children'' (2006) **''Gardens of the Night'' (2008) **''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2008) **''Pride and Glory'' (2008) **''Private Practice'' (2008) **''Revolutionary Road'' (2008) **''Abracadabra'' (2009) **''Revolutionary Road'' (2008) **''The Next Three Days'' (2010) **''Insidious'' (2011) **''Arcadia'' (2012) **''Iron Man 3'' (2013) **''Extracted'' (2013) **''Insidious: Chapter 2'' (2013) **''Jurassic World'' (2015) *'Jaden Smith' (born 1998) **''All of Us'' (2003–04) **''The Pursuit of Happyness'' (2006) **''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (2008) **''The Day the Earth Stood Still'' (2008) **''The Karate Kid'' (2010) **''Amulet'' (2010) *'Willow Smith' (born 2000) **''I Am Legend'' (2007) **''Kit Kittredge: An American Girl'' (2008) **''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) (voice) **''True Jackson, VP'' (2009) **''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) (voice) **''Amulet'' (2010) *'Amandla Stenberg' (born 1998) **''Colombiana'' (2011) **''The Hunger Games'' (2012) *'Benjamin Stockham' (born 2000) **''Sons of Tucson'' (2010) **''1600 Penn'' (2013) **''About a Boy'' (TV series) (2014–present) **''B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations'' (2015) (voice) T *'Mia Talerico' (born 2008) **''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010–14) **''Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!'' (2011) *'Ella Bleu Travolta' (born 2000) **''Old Dogs'' (2009) *'Jacob Tremblay' (born 2006) **''Room'' (2015) W *'Quvenzhané Wallis' (born 2003) **''Beasts of the Southern Wild'' (2012) **''Boneshaker'' (2013) **''12 Years a Slave'' (2013) **''Annie'' (2014) *'Josh Wiggins' (born 1999) **''Hellion'' (2014) **''Max'' (2015) *'Rhiannon Leigh Wryn' (born 2000) **''Hulk'' (2003) **''The King of Queens'' (2005) **''The Last Mimzy'' (2007) **''Monster Mutt'' (2011) Z *'Cozi Zuehlsdorff' (born 1998) **''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) - as Hazel Haskett **''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014) - as Hazel Haskett See also * List of former child actors from the United States Notes *For estimating the age at the time of shooting, note that above the years of release are given. *If the movie title doesn't have an article on Wikipedia please delink. Footnotes yusuf Current Current child actors United States, current